the Mission
by Scarlet-Ir
Summary: For a friend of my. this is SasuSaku till now .rnuuurrgg I hate hentai..I want yaoi! but it's for a friend of my ;; and sorry about mah bad english
1. Default Chapter

**Nnjjaa Stewart, This is for you! The fic is god damn it killing!**

**-----**

**Chapter 1. The Dream that's coming true**

_Kakashi Appears _''Yow guys!''

'' YOU'RE LATE! '' Sakura yelled while pointing at her Sensei.

'' Yeah Yeah I found a lost dog and I….''

'' Bull shit!'' Naruto Interrupted and jumped on Kakashi's back. '' Oi! What's Today's mission. '' Naruto who was still on Kakashi's back asked, Kakashi who wrapped his arms around Naruto's legs to hold him there.

'' Heloow lil cute baby! '' Kakashi said with and evillll grin.

'' AAHHHHH I'm NOT NOT NOT your baby! '' Naruto jumped off with an grose expression on his face.

'' Baka Naruto! '' Sakura said. '' You're always so noisy! '' Naruto did like her hadn't heard her.

'' So Kakashi, tell us now! What's today's mission? ''

'' Kazekage is in trouble, it's our task to protect him. ''

'' But Kazekage is from the hidden village of the Sand, can't they protect them selves? They have Gaara etc. '' Sakura asked.

'' Yeah, I don't know… Tsunade asked us to do it so…it's our mission, the first A-Rank mission. ''

'' A-RANK! '' Naruto yelled out loud '' SUGOIIIIIII! '' He was jumping up and down like an crazy wild and excited animal.

'' Kakashi-Sensei … Where's Sasuke-kun? '' Sakura slightly blushed. Of course Naruto saw that.

_Geez she's already blushing when she says or hears his name, Damn you Sasuke.. I'll sure kick your ass on this mission._

'' I don't know Sakura, I'll check on him… Be right back '' Kakashi disappeared and re-appeared in the front of Sasuke's Apartment. The door was locked. _Where could he be. _ Kakashi asked himself. As stupid as he was he unlocked the door with one of his Jutsu's and walked inside, closing the door after he entered, he saw light burning in one of the chambers.

'' Sasuke? '' Kakashi whispered and slowly walked to the chamber he saw the light coming from.

'' Sasuke? '' Kakashi whispered again and walked inside.

There he was, Sasuke was sitting in a chair with his head on the table and food all over the floor. _Is he Asleep? _Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and looked straight in his face, his eyes were closed and there was a light blush around his cheeks. Kakashi touched them and then his forhead…

'' Geez Sasuke you have a fever! You're burning like hell! '' Slowly, really slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, Kakashi recognized his eyes weren't pure black anymore, they were more like dark…grey.

'' K-Kakashi-Sensei ''

'' Shh..Sasuke, don't speak .. you're damn sick! Well.. I'll call Tsunade, I'm going on mission with Naruto and Sakura. ''

Sasuke lifted his pale hand and pulled at his teachers shirt.

'' Take me with you! I wane go on mission, Team 7, ne? '' Kakashi placed his hand over Sasuke so he let go of his shirt.

'' You really can't Sasuke, you're ill, and not just ill…this is worse ''

'' Take me with god damn it! Doing nothing…will make it even worse ''

'' That's not true! You have to re….''

'' DO IT! '' Sasuke tried to yell but actually couldn't.

'' Hai Hai! But this will be your own fault then! This is suicide. '' Kakashi lifted Sasukes arms over his shoulder and lifted him on his back while wrapping his arms under his knees…

**_At the Bridge _**

'' Why is Kakashi taking that long? '' Sakura looked down at her watch.

'' Don't ask me! Like I should know..'' Naruto turned his head away from Sakura.

'' What's wrong with you? You're irritated or something? ''

'' No, I only react in the way you also mostly react to me, annoying isn't it? ''

'' Y-Yeah, Actually it is..yes '' Sakura looked down and faced the ground. '' I'm sorry Naruto-kun '' Naruto turned his head back and smiled '' I'll forgive you Sakura-chan! '' Sakura softly smiled just when she heard soft steps coming closer. She turned around and saw Kakashi coming closer with Sasuke's limp body on his back, her eyes widened.

'' SASUKE-KUN! '' She yelled and ran over to her Sensei and Team mate, directly followed by Naruto.

'' Oh My God! Kakashi! What happened! ''

'' I don't know, I found him like this, he has an high fever ''

'' Then why don't you bring him to the hospital? '' Naruto sounded very clever and crossed his arms over his chest.

'' Yeah Yeah that was also my idea, but whatever I say he still wants to go on mission with us. Let's go now, before it gets dark ''

So there they go! Team 7 underway to their mission!

'' Sensei, how long will it take before we arrive in the Hidden village of the Sand? '' Sakura asked as they entered the forest.

'' Well, Kind of 1.5 day.. but now Sasuke is in this state it will at least take us 3 days, cause we have to slow down a bit now. ''

'' Damn him! He's being a trouble for us right now! And what about the Kazekage? '' Naruto asked.

'' It's okay Naruto, we have to be there on at least Friday, and it's Tuesday now so… no need to worry ''

'' …… hmpf '' Naruto sounded annoyed but didn't say a word, he just looked at the limp Sasuke on Kakashi's back and gave him an evil glare. None of them did say anything ..it was like they were all angry at each other. Silence….

That was all the only thing that broke the silence were the nature sounds, the natural forest sounds, like singing birds and soft streaming water.

Finally Sasuke was the one who broke the silence of death. He slowly opened his eyes.

'' Where are we? ''

'' In the forest, But try to sleep a little… you need it '' Kakashi hold Sasuke tight to his back. '' Sakura, Naruto.. Let's search for a place we can stay tonight.'' And they did, and finally they found a nice place next to a small lake.

They started to built they tents while Kakashi was wetting Sasuke face with the lake water. There were 3 tents, one for Sakura, one for Kakashi and once for Naruto and Sasuke. It took Naruto and Sakura 45 minutes before they were done with the tents.

'' Sasuke go sleep a little '' Kakashi said and pointed to the tent that Sasuke had to shear with Naruto. Sasuke walked over and entered the tent, undressed till he was only in his black boxers that had an Uchiha symbol on it.

He crawled under his blanket and slowly, really slowly fell asleep.

'' Naruto, come with me… We have to find some food for tonight, Sakura.. you stay here to look over Sasuke. '' Kakashi informed them before he pulled Naruto with him and disappeared between the trees.

Sakura was just sitting there, brushing her rather short hair and looking down in the calm lake water, softly smiling at her own reflection.

'' I better can check Sasuke now '' she softly whispered and walked over to the boys tent.

She peaked her head inside and started to blush like hell!

_O Omg! He's bare…. chest!..only…boxers!_ Her fantasies started to ran out of her head! She just had to touch his chest one, and this was her perfect chance! He wouldn't even notice… he was asleep, so sweet. She crawled inside the tent and kneeled down next of the body she always have been dreaming of. She started to blush even more and had the feeling that if you would crack an egg on her head you could cook it.

Her hands were shaking, she didn't know why actually. Just one touch! One single touch! Was that so bad? She slowly reached out but couldn't stop her hand from shaking.

She placed her hand in the middle of his chest and let it rest there, she calmed down a bit.

_He's so nice, so warm and oh so soft! _ She said to herself. She began to rub her hand all over his chest but didn't notice she was brushing his nipples all the time, till she felt them growing hard underneath her fingers and teased a throaty moan from Sasuke. She quickly pulled her hand back and hold it close to her chest. Like she did something really bad. One of Sasuke's hands found Sakura's and placed her hand back on his chest.

'' Don't stop Sakura….that was nice '' Sakura recognised that he was slightly blushing.

_Blushing? Blushing? Sasuke-kun blushing? Impossible…waahh I'm melting! _

She was getting more excited and didn't want to stop at all, she wanted more, was her dream coming true?

She lowered her head and took one of his nipples in her mouth, sucking on it, teasing it with the very tip of her tongue m and softly biting on it.

Sasuke was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

_I thought Naruto was noisy, but Sasuke? _

She smiled and moved over to the other nipple.

She was already getting wet between her legs, she just needed this, she needed it right now!

She needed Sasuke. She wouldn't stop before he would be inside of her. That's what she needed the most, it was her dream. While she was still sucking on the nipples one of her hands travelled down between her legs and began to rub, but her hand was immediately stopped by Sasuke's

'' S-Sasuke-kun? ''

'' Let me do that for you….. Sakura-chan '' That was the first time he called her 'chan'


	2. The beginning

**Next chap . Really grose one..sorry ppl…TT the smut!**

**Hentai is killing me! TT**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter 2. The beginning**

Sasuke grabbed her at her shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top. He let his hands do the work, he let them travel all over her beautiful skinny body. She was already moaning underneath his touches. She wrapped her legs around his hips and arched from the ground so her private part came in contact with his clothed erection. Lowering his head he kissed the pink haired beauty hard on her lips, sucking at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course she didn't think twice about it and opened her mouth, feeling a hot wet thing slipping in that began to play with hers.

Their tongue were dancing together like they were prof. kissers. It was then she noticed that her dress was already down and Sasuke was fighting with her bra. She couldn't help it but laughed at that.

_Ghahah Mr. Perfect can't even remove a girls bra_

While they were still kissing she gave him a helping hand and removed her bra. That's when they broke the kiss and saliva connected their mouths. He let his thumbs stroke over her hardening nipples and smiled with joy when she moaned heavy at his ministration. He sucked at his thumbs and index fingers before turning back to his task and began to role her nipples between them.

She arched up again, further this time and presses hard against his painfully hard erection. Sasuke moaned loudly at that and threw his head back, biting his bottom lip.

'' S-Sasuke..You're so hot '' Sakura said with a horny sound and let her hands travel over his bare back. '' You really want to continue?.. You're ill so…. '' Sasuke interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers again.

'' You talk to much '' he said before removing the rest of her clothes. She blushed like a tomato and pushed her legs a little together when she noticed that her was looking _'there'_ .

'' A-Ano sa..Sasuke-kun ''

'' Ssshh…'' he softly kept his hand over her mouth to let her stop talking. '' It's okay, don't be shy…I'll give you some nice pleasure, that's what you always have been wanted from me , ne? '' She relaxed a little and nodded.

Sasuke placed his hands on her knees and slowly pushed her legs apart. He moved her 'lips' apart with 2 fingers and lowered his head. Letting his tongue out and letting the tip of it slowly, softly brushing over her most sensitive spot between her legs. She had the feeling she would come right then, right there.

She buried her hands in his hair when his licking became a little rougher..and slightly sucked on it. This was heaven for her, she never wanted this to end. He stopped licking her bundle of nervous and moved a little more down. Sakura arched from the ground when she felt his tongue entering her virgin entrance.

'' A…Aahh Sasuke…Stop! I ..Don't wane come yet! '' He looked up with an confused expression

'' Why not? I thought that was the idea? ''

'' Y-Yeah..but not in this way..I wane come all over your cock '' She kissed him again and now she was the one who flipped them over, so she was on top again, sitting between his legs.

She looked down at the bulge in his boxers, he reached out to touch her boobs but she kinda slapped his hands away.

'' No Sasuke-kun , It's my turn to pleasure you now '' she lowered her head and took the clothed erection in her mouth. She sucked on it through the layer of his boxers, like she was sucking on a lollypop. She moved her mouth away and replaced it with her hand. Softly stroking, hearing Sasuke moan out her name.

'' M-More! Sakura! '' Sakura smiled and couldn't wait to continue. She hooked her fingers under his waistband and pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection from the prison. Her eyes widened, it was bigger then she expect it to be. But it was beautifull!..the skin was soft and warm, she looked down at the angry purple-ish head that was screaming to be touched. She wanted to play with it so badly, she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock and began to move her hand slowly up and down, moving the skin over his sensitive head and pulling it back again, repeating this motion.

'' aaahhh!...Oh God! Aahh… Sakura!'' He moaned out loud.

'' You like this, ne? ''

And now I stop stewart!


End file.
